


Skaters

by RoxyRin



Series: Rin's Oneshot Fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Skaters, Gen, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, also inspired by Dream and George first meeting story, implied relationship but not stated in story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin
Summary: When George did not respond to Dream's request for tips on how to do a proper triple toe loop, Dream worked even harder to perfect his jumps.And now, Dream is a five time Grand Prix Champion, while George is at the verge of retirement.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Rin's Oneshot Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Skaters

**Author's Note:**

> Knowledge of figure skating or Yuri on ice is not required.
> 
> Here's a short guide on figure skating: (Might not be 100% correct and accurate)
> 
> In seniors figure skating, Quad and Triple jumps are commonly used. Double and single are rarely used except for jump combination.
> 
> Point system in figure skating:  
> Technical skills- Jumps and spins  
> Performance skills- Skating to the song, outfit choice etc  
> Total score- Technical + Performance points
> 
> Quad jumps are awarded the most points, followed by Triple jumps.
> 
> There are 6 types of jumps: (From highest point to lowest point)  
> -Axel  
> -Lutz  
> -Flip  
> -Loop  
> -Salchow  
> -Toe Loop
> 
> Figure skaters usually retire quite young as their body aren't as flexible as they grow older. Not only that, figure skating is a high risk sport. Some retire earlier to prevent serious injuries to their ankle(usually).

"Dream won the Grand Prix final again with a 50 points lead, Skeppy is in second and BadBoyHalo is in third place." The announcer announced as Dream stood on the podium.

On the other hand, George was hiding in a corner, thinking about retirement. A 21 year old man is already 5 times world champion, while he, a 23 almost 24 year old man had rarely won any medals.

After he returned back to their hotel, he received a message from BadBoyHalo. "George, do you want to come celebrate with us?"

BadBoyHalo is one of George closest friend in the figure skating world. His kindness and energy just seems to bring people in.

George did contemplate not going to the party. He was last in the finals, bringing shame to his name and his country. Partying was almost like saying that last place is fine.

However, since George may not be skating anymore, he decided to accept the invitation. To him, it was almost like a farewell party, not that he would really tell anyone about his decision yet.

—Time skip to the party—

"You muffin! You finally arrived!" BadBoyHalo called out from the table as George arrived at the restaurant. Bad was sitting beside Skeppy, A6D while the 5 times consecutive world champion, Dream, sat opposite of Bad.

George begins to sweat. He didn't expect Dream to be at this small party that Bad was hosting. But he can't back out now, it would make Bad look bad if he just ran away after coming here. So he reluctantly walked over to the table and sit beside Dream, the only empty seat.

They quickly placed their orders and talked about the competition in general. The atmosphere was light and gentle.

However, Bad, Skeppy and A6D started to talk amongst themselves unintentionally, leaving George and Dream out.

Out of nowhere, Dream suddenly asked George, "Thank you for being here George."

George was confused. What did Dream just say to him? Why was he being thanked?

"Umm, sorry?" George replied.

"I asked Bad to invite you over. You seemed to be very down after the competition. Your jumps seems to be more unstable today, and you seemed to rush your performance." Dream answered.

George did not expect to get called out like this. It was true, he didn't do his best in the competition. He was just tired of being compared to the prodigy, Dream, and not being able to pursue his other interests.

"Oh, haha... I guess I wasn't feeling so well today. I didn't think you notice me." George was starting to feel shy, a 5 times consecutive world champion had noticed his skating.

"Can I tell you something? I admired you for quite some time when you were in juniors. Your performance was amazing! You always seem to capture the music and express the feelings through your skates!" Dream started to rant.  
"I wouldn't be here without you inspiring me!"

Shock and denial overcame George. Dream, had said his success was thanks to him? Not only that, Dream had looked up to him once upon a time?

"I'm pretty sure I didn't do much for you to praise me like that." George humbly replied.

"If you didn't ignore me back then, I wouldn't have tried harder to perfect my performance." Dream replied.

"Ignore? I ignored you?" George started going through all his memories, but nothing seem to come up.

"Yeah, back in 2016." Dream happily answered, seem to be in a happy mood.

George finally recalled now, in 2016 someone came up to him. A young boy wanted him to teach him to express his feelings through skating. He thought back then he was just a fan, someone who wanted to learn at the heat of the moment and wanted him, his idol skater to teach him.

He wanted to answer him but was called by his coach. He just left the boy and walked over to his coach, ignoring the boy.

George internally screams at himself. OH MY GOD! I IGNORED MINI DREAM! WHAT WAS I DOING BACK THEN THINKING A JUNIOR SKATER WAS A FAN?

"That was you? I'm so sorry for ignoring you!" George apologise profusely.

"It's fine George! I don't think I would have been so motivated to perfect my skating if you didn't ignore me back then!" Dream exclaimed.

George facepalms himself and groans. "Can we start over?"

"Sure! Nice to meet you George!" Dream happily held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Dream!" George held onto Dream's hand and shook it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also heavily inspired by Dream’s and George’s story. 
> 
> Dream messaged George about programming his prison idea but George didn't reply to Dream, which motivated Dream to learn programming so that he could code it on his own.


End file.
